Le Clown et le Tueur
by Warai Kareha
Summary: Écoutez. Ceci est une histoire que je ne conterai qu’une seule fois et ce sera uniquement pour vous. L'histoire improbable et banale d'une rencontre. Celle d'un clown et d'un tueur.


Auteur : Warai Kareha, la fille qui croyait que le jour de Noël était le 26 décembre…

Titre : Le clown et le tueur

Disclaimer : DGM et ses personnages sont la propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

Pairing : Kanda/Allen

Note : Encore une fois joyeux noël à toi qui lis ses lignes ! Et voici une nouvelle histoire. Si vous me connaissez vous devez probablement vous dire « bon sang encore !? Finis tes fics avant d'en commencer d'autres !! » et cela est tout à fait légitime XD. Mais cette histoire est en théorie simple et courte - pour la pratique je dis pas, mais bon. De plus la poster à noël est plus ou moins symbolique ( oui je sais c'est un peu raté à un jour près TT ). Alors je me lance et vous présente cette nouvelle aventure en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Bonne lecture^^.

.

.

Écoutez. Ceci est une histoire que je ne conterai qu'une seule fois et ce sera uniquement pour vous. C'est une histoire banale comme on en a conté des centaines, et comme on en écrira encore au fil des siècles. C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre entre deux opposés. Qu'il s'agisse de hasard ou de destin importe peu. Après tout il ne s'agit que d'un récit insignifiant aux yeux du monde.

Voulez-vous quand même l'entendre ?

Dans ce cas posons un peu le décor.

Il était une fois un musicien prodige, qui ne jouait que pour le bonheur des autres. Personne ne connaissait son nom, cet homme ne cherchant ni gloire ni renommée. Tout ce que les gens connaissaient de lui était la magie de ses accords, que même les plus grands ne savaient imiter. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de cuivre, de corde frottées ou frappées, et autres objets destinés aux douces mélodies, son inspiration intarissable envoûtait les plus récalcitrants instruments, mettant en valeur la résonance unique de chacun, emplissant les cœurs de sensations exquises allant de la joie à la mélancolie. Mais malgré l'enchantement de ses notes, l'homme restait un homme, manipulé par ses émotions, et un jour il disparut aux yeux des passants. Oui parce que voyez-vous, ce musicien possédait un bonheur plus grand que la musique. Une femme ravissante qu'il surnommait amoureusement sa muse, et un charmant garçon faisant de lui le père le plus heureux de la terre.

La mort de sa femme ôta toutes notes de son esprit. Il perdit son inspiration et se retira dans un petit village peu connut du monde. Il y éleva son fils, faisant tout son possible pour rendre la perte de sa mère moins douloureuse. Dans ce village, le musicien se lia d'amitié avec un jeune adulte élevant seule sa petite sœur. Ce garçon, habile de ses mains, tenait une fabrique de boîte à musique et accepta de travailler de chœur avec le veuf. Dans ce village encore, il y avait un gosse aux yeux vairons, au visage fermé et au sourire clos, recueillit à sa naissance par un vieux prêtre. Le fils du musicien, du haut de ses huit ans, se prit d'affection pour le gamin et tenta chaque jour de lui voler ne serait-ce qu'une grimace pouvant s'apparenter à une mimique de sympathie. Trois années s'écoulèrent paisiblement, signant doucement le cœur peiné de l'homme, jusqu'à cette nuit chevauchant le 24 et le 25 décembre.

Dans une rue bondée de monde en cette soirée de fête, le musicien, pressait de rentrer chez lui, perçut une petite voix que tous ignoraient volontairement. Dans le croisement d'une ruelle, caché derrière des caisses usagers, l'homme découvrit un nourrisson aux cheveux blancs, pleurant faiblement, à bout de force. Incapable de faire marche arrière et de le dédaigner, le musicien le prit dans ses bras, les petits yeux incroyablement clair se posant sur lui. Les lèvres du bébé s'étirèrent et il tendit ses petites mains froides vers son aîné, l'attendrissant malgré lui. L'homme le ramena chez lui, prenant soin de ce cadeau fragile envoyé par le ciel. L'enfant toucha le cœur du musicien, qui dès les premiers jours se mit à fredonner une berceuse pour son deuxième fils. Les paroles vinrent naturellement et la mélodie s'inscrivit en lui comme sa plus belle création. Le fils aîné accepta son petit frère avec joie, heureux de réentendre les accords de son père et se jura de protéger cet ange innocent. Vingt-six mois plus tard, le veuf recueillit un nouvel enfant. Une petite fille aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable.

Ils ne connurent certes pas la chaleur d'une mère, mais ne ressentir aucun manque. Le musicien leurs donna tout l'amour qu'il possédait et les vit grandir avec bonheur. Le temps fit son chemin, la vie sourit à cette singulière famille. Les enfants adoptés se lièrent d'amitié avec les autres orphelins, la sœur de l'artisan jouant chaque jour avec eux et l'insensible aux yeux vairons apprenant à s'ouvrir aux autres. Tout allait bien. Mais hélas dans chaque histoire la félicité se voit étouffer par la cruauté de l'être humain. Que l'on est les yeux vairons ou d'une couleur indéfinissable, n'attirent jamais de bon regard, cependant ce sera toujours la différence la plus visible qui engendrera les rumeurs les plus terribles. Comme par exemple l'éclat innocent de cheveux blancs qu'un garçon possédait de naissance.

Le jour de ses douze ans, en ce beau jour qu'est noël, la Vie entama une curieuse étreinte avec la Mort. Cette nuit qui comme toutes ses semblables une fois par an, aurait dû être heureuse et aussi immaculée que la neige de décembre, fut aussi brumeuse que la cendre et rougeoyante que l'Enfer. Criants au Malin de reprendre sa progéniture, les bourreaux embrasèrent le ciel étoilé, brisant son obscurité rassurante, teintant la lune d'une lueur rouge sang. Les flammes purifièrent la terre, l'air irrespirable portant l'odeur nauséabonde de la chaire calcinée par delà l'espace. Les familles furent séparées par la mort et le carnage. Ô cruelle bêtise. Si le Diable dédaigna ses soi-disant enfants, le Seigneur en fit de même délaissant l'avenir aux mains de deux déesses jumelles. Ainsi emporta-t-on tous les enfants du village et tua-t-on tous les témoins.

Ce que ces chérubins subirent aucun mot ne serait un jour à même de le décrire. Bien que la cruauté et les mots n'aient qu'une seule et même mère.

Trois nouvelles années s'enchaînèrent aux souvenirs de cette nuit.

Notre décor est acquis. J'ai évoqué plus tôt un clown et un tueur. Quel rapport ce premier récit a-t-il avec eux ? Et bien nous y voici. L'histoire que je veux vous conter commence alors qu'un jeune garçon fait une nouvelle fois face à son infortune…

.

.

Un prologue plutôt court, qui j'espère attisera votre curiosité. Bonne soirée à tous et passez de bonnes fêtes ^^.

Tchu !


End file.
